freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Soul (Space Super Sentai ver.)
Dragon Soul is a song by Space Super Sentai (Kyurangers, Gokaigers, Dekarangers, Timerangers, Gingamen, Megarangers, Dairangers, Fivemen and Flashmen). In Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations. Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (Full version) Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it Ugomeku ayashii enajii Yousha wa shinai ze mitero yo Inochi ni kaetemo mamoru yo Ai suru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero Yari nuku kiai de pinchi wo koeteku Tegowai yatsu hodo wakuwaku mo dekkai ze Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan ashita mo Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa Dragon Soul! Uchuu no pawaa wo kono te ni Hitori de yukun ja nai no sa Hikari wa yamiyo ni makenai Chiisa na yume demo kagayaiteru to Are kore mayou na jyuuchuu surunda Tsube kobe iwazu ni karada goto tsukinukero Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan kiteru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it Dragon Soul! Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokka ashita mo Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan kiteru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it Dragon Soul! Translation of the Japanese Lyrics Dokkan Dokkan We're in luck now! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise Spirit Bomb is about to explode! Go Go Let's do it There's wriggling, mysterious energy I won't hold back, just you watch I'll risk my life to protect you Turn your courage to love into strength We'll over come crisis with carry-through spirit The stronger my opponent is, the more excited I get Dokkan Dokkan We're in luck now! Dokkan Dokkan Now's our chance Riding along the wind of luck Dokkan Dokkan We're in luck now! Dokkan Dokkan Tomorrow, too You soul already knows the answer DRAGON SOUL! Official English Lyrics Note: The lyrics differ between the television and DVD (by Sean Schemmel for Part 1, Justin Cook for Part 2, Vic Mignogna for Part 3, Greg Ayres for Part 4, Sonny Strait for Part 5, Brina Palencia for Part 6, and a combination of the six for Part 7) releases. Vic Mignogna also sings the Nicktoons and the CW versions. Uncut DVD Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! Category:Songs